In eukaryotes, protein degradation is predominately mediated through the ubiquitin pathway in which proteins targeted for destruction are ligated to the 76 amino acid polypeptide ubiquitin. Once targeted, ubiquitinated proteins then serve as substrates for the 26S proteasome, a multicatalytic protease, which cleaves proteins into short peptides through the action of its three major proteolytic activities. While having a general function in intracellular protein turnover, proteasome-mediated degradation also plays a key role in many processes such as major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class I presentation, apoptosis and cell viability, antigen processing, NF-κB activation, and transduction of pro-inflammatory signals.
The 20S proteasome is a 700 kDa cylindrical-shaped multicatalytic protease complex comprised of 28 subunits, classified as α- and β-type, that are arranged in 4 stacked heptameric rings. In yeast and other eukaryotes, 7 different α subunits form the outer rings and 7 different β subunits comprise the inner rings. The α subunits serve as binding sites for the 19S (PA700) and 11S (PA28) regulatory complexes, as well as a physical barrier for the inner proteolytic chamber formed by the two 0 subunit rings. Thus, in vivo, the proteasome is believed to exist as a 26S particle (“the 26S proteasome”). In vivo experiments have shown that inhibition of the 20S form of the proteasome can be readily correlated to inhibition of 26S proteasome.
Cleavage of amino-terminal prosequences of β subunits during particle formation expose amino-terminal threonine residues, which serve as the catalytic nucleophiles. The subunits responsible for catalytic activity in proteasome thus possess an amino terminal nucleophilic residue, and these subunits belong to the family of N-terminal nucleophile (Ntn) hydrolases (where the nucleophilic N-terminal residue is, for example, Cys, Ser, Thr, and other nucleophilic moieties). This family includes, for example, penicillin G acylase (PGA), penicillin V acylase (PVA), glutamine PRPP amidotransferase (GAT), and bacterial glycosylasparaginase. In addition to the ubiquitously expressed β subunits, higher vertebrates also possess three interferon-γ-inducible β subunits (LMP7, LMP2 and MECL1), which replace their normal counterparts, β5, β1 and β2, respectively. When all three IFN-γ-inducible subunits are present, the proteasome is referred to as an “immunoproteasome”. Thus, eukaryotic cells can possess two forms of proteasomes in varying ratios.
Through the use of different peptide substrates, three major proteolytic activities have been defined for the eukaryote 20S proteasomes: chymotrypsin-like activity (CT-L), which cleaves after large hydrophobic residues; trypsin-like activity (T-L), which cleaves after basic residues; and peptidylglutamyl peptide hydrolyzing activity (PGPH), which cleaves after acidic residues. Two additional less characterized activities have also been ascribed to the proteasome: BrAAP activity, which cleaves after branched-chain amino acids; and SNAAP activity, which cleaves after small neutral amino acids. Although both forms of the proteasome possess all five enzymatic activities, differences in the extent of the activities between the forms have been described based on specific substrates. For both forms of the proteasome, the major proteasome proteolytic activities appear to be contributed by different catalytic sites within the 20S core.
There are several examples of small molecules which have been used to inhibit proteasome activity; however, these compounds generally lack the specificity to delineate between the two forms of the proteasome. Thus, the ability to explore and exploit the roles of each specific proteasome form at the cellular and molecular level has not been possible. Therefore, the creation of small molecule inhibitor(s) that preferentially inhibit a single form of the proteasome is needed to allow the exploration of the roles of each proteasome form at the cellular and molecular level.